quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Egg
An Easter Egg is an intentional hidden message, joke or special feature within a computer program. In games, easter eggs are often internal jokes related to the game's designers or references to other games developed by them. Some jokes are related to the games' fan communities or tendencies among players (such as rocket jumping). There are several easter eggs in the Quake games and their expansions or mission packs. They are hidden and players will rarely stumble upon them by accident. To reveal them, players often have to do something unusual. Quake Hidden Message Near Nightmare Portal Shooting the decoration near the Nightmare selection portal will display a secret message. It is meant both as a hint and as a notice to people who have played the Beta and remember that the Well of Wishes was located in The Crypt of Decay level. NIN Logo Trent Reznor from Nine Inch Nails worked on Quake's music and sound effects. As a little token of gratitude, all boxes of Nails bear the "NIN" logo. The Well of Wishes and Dopefish In The Crypt of Decay is a unique hidden area, in which the mythical Dopefish dwells. The place's name, as well as the textures used in it, are references to id Software's earliest game series - Commander Keen. The Well of Wishes is a special underwater level in Commander Keen 4: Secret of the Oracle. The Initials Chamber Shooting all the Gargoyle heads in The Underearth will allow players to access a hidden room from the corridor with flashing lights. Inside are the initials of Tim Willits and his sister, Theresa Chasar, as well as the logo from a Doom levelpack they created together - Raven. Quake Mission Pack 1: Scourge of Armagon A Bonus for the Rocket Jumpers At the very start of the Research Facility, there is a Yellow Armor on the top of the slanted wall structure. This area is not counted as a secret and appears to be unreachable - except by rocket jumping, which was already known and in use among players at the time of Scourge of Armagon's release. Reaching this area will reward the player with the message "...thought you'd get up here somehow." Divine Wrath In the main chamber of The Black Cathedral is a large Crucifix on the wall, similar to the ones seen in the original Quake. This one, however, holds a deadly secret - shooting its head will unleash divine wrath on the player, in the form of a deadly lightning bolt. This can be used to the player's advantage too, as the bolts will sometimes target the monsters in the room. Hidden Initials Normally, the player would not be able to see the top side of the three tombstones in one of The Crypt's secret areas. Using noclip (or a well-placed rocket jump), you can discover that there are some glowing red initials on top of the tombstones - SM, GB and SB. These most likely refer to Richard "Levelord" Gray's former co-workers at 3D Realms - George Broussard, Scott Miller, and Steve Blackburn. The Levelord Giggles Getting onto one of the Ogre perches near the exit of Mortum's Keep via Rocket Jump or cheating will display another hidden message by the Levelord. This time he "giggles." The Levelord's Warning If you discover and follow the alternative path to the tower in Tur Torment (instead of the tram), when you reach the highest point the Levelord (i.e. Richard Gray) will warn you that "You're not supposed to be here!" and a few Spike Mines will spawn and attack you. This message mirrors several similar messages in Duke Nukem 3D, hidden in level areas that are only accessible if the player uses the noclip cheat. Hipnotic Logo A special secret area (described as "THE Secret Area" when found) in The Gauntlet holds a large sculpture that is meant to represent Hipnotic Software's logo. Shooting the button on the ceiling will cause the logo to spin, making a further allusion to hypnosis. Quake 2 Creepy Rubber Duck The main feature of the Lost Station in Unit 1 is the tram car that travels between the level's upper and lower section. If you board the tram, and ride it 13 times without interruption, the sign on the wall of one of the tram stations will reaveal a rather creepy-looking rubber duck. Tim Willits' Drop Pod Near the entrance door to the Guard House in Unit 3 is an abandoned Drop Pod leaning against the wall. According to the signature on it, it belongs to Tim Willits. "Design is Law" or The Return of Dopefish After the Strogg reactor has been destroyed and the way to Unit 7 has been revealed, return to the Cooling Factory and go back to the large outdoor area with several water pools (it is just after the large pump-like structure). A new passage will be open underwater, leading to a room with a cracked pipe. Shoot the pipe and you will encounter Dopefish yet again. The message "Design is law" is a joke on John Romero and Tom Hall, and their company Ion Storm. Hidden Message in the Labs Killing all human captives in the Research Lab in Unit 8, will make the window near the level's start to change (the words "Kill Me" will appear on it, written in blood). Shoot the window and it will break. Follow the crawlway to a hidden room, where you will receive this strange message - "A.H.D.S.S.I.B.H. - bjjc". The message's meaning is "A Hall Displays Secret Snapshots In Boss' House - Brandon James & John Carmack" - it is a hint about the hidden id Gallery in the final level. "You Crazy Rocket Jumpers" Rocket jumping is a popular player tactic that was not discovered until after Quake's release. This allowed certain levels to be played in unintended ways and added an entire new dimension to multiplay. As a nod to players, there is a secret message displayed when players get on top of the closed hangar doors in the Launch Command level. The only way to get there is, in fact, a rocket jump. The id Software Memorabilia Room Somewhere in the lower reaches of the Upper Palace in Unit 9 is a room containing some id Software-related stuff - a Doom poster, a poster showing John Carmack's new Ferrari, as well as a locked water tank with an Ancient Head inside. The id Gallery After defeating the Makron in the final level, a wall in the resupply area beneath the arena will be cracked. Shoot the wall and it will break. Beyond it is a gallery dedicated to the id Software team that worked on Quake 2. Some of the developes have photos, others don't. In front of some of the photos are buttons that will produce some special effect when pressed. The Hidden Throne Room Pressing all the effect-generating buttons in the id Gallery mentioned above will cause a hole to appear in the floor next to Tim Willits' photo. This new passage leads to a hidden throne room, where a Tank is enjoying the company of two very naughty Iron Maidens. Some players speculate that Tank Jr. is the product of this unusual relationship. Quake 2 Mission Pack: The Reckoning Redneck Rampage A crashed drop pod in one of the secret areas of the Outer Compound in Unit 2 has the word "Rampage" written on it - a reference to Xatrix's most famous earlier game, Redneck Rampage. Rocketman Reference On the level Industrial Facility, go to the exit that leads to the Refinery. Rocket jump above the door, and then again onto the ledge that should be right next to you. If you look around you will see an Invulnerability farther down the ledge. When you get close enough to it, it will disappear and the message "No prize for you, Rocketman" will appear. Quake 2 Mission Pack: Ground Zero Hidden Personal Message Revealing this egg requires a considerable waste of ammo, so it would be wise to save your game first. In the first room of the Ammo Depot in Unit 4, look up and you will see a grate on the ceiling. Shoot it until it is destroyed and the message "You've found a DuNgA!" will appear. Behind the grate is a shootable button. Shoot it until it activates (be patient, it will take a lot of shots) and you will see a personal message from Rob Selitto, one of the level designers: Much love to my family and friends. -Robs '98 Zor's Pod A crashed drop pod in one of the areas of the Research Hangar (where you pick up the Airstrike Marker from a Gladiator) in Unit 3 has the name "Zor" written on it - a reference to Rogue Entertainment's level designer (of that time), Berenger "Zor" Fish. "Zor" is also referenced during the introductory cutscene. Zor's Box Berenger "Zor" Fish (Rogue Entertainment's level designer) has left one more reference in the Research Hangar level. It's a little 3-D box with big 3D letters spelling "ZOR" in it. Using noclip command from the in-game console is the only option to see it. The box is located pretty far away from the main map (it's barely visible from your starting location). The exact coordinates are (4005 -4076 -4064) : 14. You can see your current location coordinates using viewpos command from the in-game console. Hunter Sphere Egg If you look carefully into the Hunter Sphere's scanner "eye", you should see the image of a loving couple. Quake 3 Arena Doom Imagery Several pieces of recognizeable Doom artwork appear in Quake 3 Arena. The most famous of them is probably the image of a Lost Soul on the lower side of Anarki's board. Another typical Doom image (Demonic head in a pentagram) can be seen on the back of Biker's jacket. There are also several images of the Icon of Sin appearing as wall decorations on some of the maps. Another Dopefish? In the Deva Station map in Tier 4 is a corridor with a Shotgun in front of a teleporter. Walk in the direction opposite to the teleport and press yourself against the wall. It will open, revealing a small chamber, and a message will be displayed, tell you that you have found a secret (a nod to the original Quake and Quake 2). Inside it is something that looks like Dopefish - or rather an evil zombified version of the stupid little fish. Eric Webb's Head Among the lowest tunnels of the Demon Keep in Tier 5 is a small square room with a disembodied head resting in one corner. Its eyes turn white from time to time. This is, in fact, the head of the id Software intern (at that time) Eric Webb. Invoking the Arena Masters If you try to chat with the bots, most of them will respond in some way. Mentioning the name of someone from the id Software team will cause the bots to warn you not to "invoke the wrath of the Arena Masters." Old Man Murray Appearing on the side of one of the smaller floating platforms in the Apocalypse Void is the face of Old Man Murray from the website www.oldmanmurray.com. The Dust Puppy Hidden on the lower surface of the main platforms in the Bouncy Map and Apocalypse Void in Tier 6 is the image of the Dust Puppy from the website www.userfriendly.org. The only way to see it is to fall off the platform and look up, or play the map as a spectator. Using the noclip cheat is another option. Quake 4 Badger, Mushroom, Snake In one of the control rooms aboard the Hannibal there is a holographic table displaying a tactical scheme of a battlefield. Three SMC squads are visible on the scheme - named Badger, Mushroom, and Snake. This is most likely a reference to Weebl's flash animation Badgers. Raven Squad Raven Squad's logo is, in fact, the logo of Raven Software. Quake Live Red Key of Doom The Red Keycard from Doom appears in a secret area of one of the maps of Quake Live. The area is only accessible by Rocket Jump. Quake Live Team List Hidden within the QZPRACTICE1 map is a list of the Quake Live team, appearing in handwriting on a wall near the bottom of a pit. Category:Misc